


Hidden Ties

by Amaryllis_Flick



Series: Kuroko Drabbles [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, BAMF Kuroko Tetsuya, Dark Kuroko Tetsuya, F/M, Female Kuroko Tetsuya, Gen, HanaKuro brotp, Hanamiya is loyal, Hanamiya: starts kicking the fountain, I mean, Kuroko Tetsuya's parent - mentioned, Kuroko: has a panic attack, Panic Attacks, The Author Regrets Nothing, fem!Kuroko - Freeform, kuroko is so done, they're a part of it??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaryllis_Flick/pseuds/Amaryllis_Flick
Summary: When Hanamiya Makoto asks for help, Kuroko Takara reminisces on how she got caught up in the darker side of society.
Relationships: Hanamiya Makoto & Kuroko Tetsuya, Hanamiya Makoto/Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: Kuroko Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916716
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Hidden Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a new fanfic. Be careful as there may be triggering stuff you don't want to read. Hope you enjoy!

It was as if the whole world stopped. Kuroko was walking back home after eating at Maji Burger when she suddenly got a chill. She hurried back home, which was on the higher-class level- not that she cared- meaning the houses were farther apart from each other. The estate was at the top of the hill, which the family owned. Leading up from the house gate, which was at the bottom of the hill, was the cement path that went up to different directions, most to the garden and fountains.

As Kuroko opened the gate, she noticed that the lights of the house were off. Normally, she wouldn't have made a big deal out of it, but this time, it only made the sense of doom growing on her stomach even larger. She quietly walked up the path, hearing the occasional sound of water whenever she passed by a water fountain.

When she reached the front door, just as she reached out to touch the doorknob, she hesitated. The pit on her stomach was big, so much so that she started shaking.

Something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

It felt like her instincts were telling her to run.

But she couldn't.

She was stuck where she was standing and all the negative emotions she had been feeling for the past 4 years- _despairangersadnesshopelessnessresignation-_ somehow creeped up her throat, which was uncharacteristically dry.

All the emotions she had been burying in her impassive face seemed to rush so she tried to scream, but she couldn't. Instead, her eyesight got blurry as silent tears went down her face.

She didn't even notice she was hyperventilating until she felt her knees buckle and scrape the cement ground. Takara blinked while rubbing her hand against her eyes, hoping to clear out the tears. She took a deep breath and counted.

' _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, out. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, in. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, out.'_

After she finished the exercise, she slowly realized the air around her.

It was bloodlust.

Takara narrowed her eyes. It wasn't aimed at her, or else she would be unconscious by now.

This...this was a test.

As soon as the realization hit on her, a dark chuckle was heard on her far right.

"Hee~ You actually caught on real fast."

She tilted her head back, just as a dagger whizzed past where her head had been.

"Sugoi~ Your reflexes are still there."

"They always have been. But you already knew that, didn't you... Hanamiya?"

Takara was soon able to see him as he was right next to her, shrugging, a smug look on his face. She sighed, which was totally out of character. Though, it wasn't really surprising since she literally had a panic attack just a few seconds ago. "That bloodlust was yours, wasn't it?"

"It wasn't aimed at you, I swear. It was to the doorknob."

She looked at him with bewilderment. "Why the doorknob?"

Hanamiya rolled his eyes. "I wanted to to talk to you."

She looked at him unimpressed. "Your bloodlust is more potent, I almost couldn't recognize it. Anyways, what are you doing here?"

The air turned into a more somber tone as Hanamiya looked at her, the smug look on his face gone.

"The heir is in danger."

A large intake of breath was heard from as she registered his words. The heir of the clan "SAKUME" also known as 'Blooming Eyes' was born 2 years ago. Ever since he was born, there was the occasional assassination attempts. It was only normal, as he was the heir, though if people said he was in danger, no less someone close to the main family, that it meant a continuous attack with pin-point bloodlust.

"Who are we facing?"

"I don't know," Hanamiya was now pacing back and forth. He clearly stressed out. "I've been looking at all our enemies but none of them have any bigshots within their circle."

"Hanamiya."

"I've been stalking some of our allies to see if they're rebelling."

"Hanamiya."

"No one in underworld has any information."

" _Hanamiya."_

_"_ I've also been-"

" ** _MAKOTO STOP KICKING THE FOUNTAIN_**."

He paused and looked up to her, his left foot mere centimetres from colliding with the already damaged fountain. She sighed. Inwardly, she wondered how such a good day led to a very stressful night. "Go inside."

He didn't answer, instead opting to go inside the house. There, the two went to the kitchen, with Hanamiya sitting on a stool next to the island and Takara boiling some water for tea.

For a few minutes, no one spoke a word, the only sound was from the boiling water when it finally poured onto the mugs that already had a teabag in it. The two didn't drink their tea, opting to play with their tea bags.

"That wasn't the only thing you came for, right?"

His faced turned to her, the eyebags evident against the bright chandelier. "No. It isn't. They asked me to find a partner and to go to red district for the weekend. Maybe someone there knows something."

She pursed her lips. It's not like she didn't want to go out in the weekend. In fact, she wanted to go. SAKUME was her family, it was there when everything in her life turned upside down. It was there when her mother died in an accident. It was them who told her someone did it deliberately. They were the ones who trained her, who found the group responsible for her mother's fate, the ones who let her end their disgusting lives.

The blood was everywhere that day. The ceiling, the floor, on her body, even a little bit outside. Takara remembered the feeling of their blood on her face, dripping on the ground. The bodies lay ahead of her, lumped into a big pile. A number of 20 people for her first blood. Some parts of their body were no longer attached to them; their nails which were excruciatingly pulled, their teeth which were pulled roughly, their legs cut off as a remembrance of how her mother looked when she was found. In short, a bloody mess.

Takara was pulled out of her thoughts when he gave her a question.

"So are you in?"

She didn't need to be told twice. She offered him her right hand which had a clear chain bracelet. The clans infamous trademark.

"It's a pleasure working with you, Intrigue."

"Likewise... Azul."

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap you guys!
> 
> This story has been on my mind lately and just now I have finished it. On a second note, I'm having jetlag with my now messed up sleeping pattern. I always wanted a story with underworld!fem!kuroko being kinda-friends with Hanamiya. Dunno if you want to ship them or not but I myself ship them so much that the ship has sailed by. Hey, if you don't, then that's you opinion.
> 
> Anyways, if you're having a hard time figuring out which codename is for who then here it it is.
> 
> Intrigue - Hanamiya Makoto
> 
> I mean, you gotta be a real genius to construct something like his Spider Web on court. Besides, Imayoshi-senpai tells us that Hanamiya is his favourite kouhai and we all know what kind of person Imayoshi is.
> 
> Azul - Kuroko Takara
> 
> The codename is pretty self-explanatory. Kuroko has blue hair. The one thing that could potentially make her stand out among other people. That is, if they could see her. I literally just went to google and searched for the word blue in different languages.
> 
> Again, hope you enjoyed this fic and stay tuned for more!
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> AmaryllisFlick


End file.
